onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vista
| jva=Masaya Takatsuka| }} "Flower Sword" Vista is the 5th division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Appearance Vista is a tall, muscular broad-chested and tanned man with a curly black mustache and a dark blue top hat on top of his black curly hair. He appears to have an earring in each ear. He wears a semi-open dark blue shirt with a white diamond stripe pattern near the top that reveals some of his hairy chest, as well as a cape that matches the color of his shirt. He wears light blue pants with a belt that holds two sword sheaths, one on each side. He wields two sabers, one in each hand. He wears white gloves. During Ace's flashbacks, he was shown with shorter hair and wearing a different attire, consisting of some sort of open jacket, and his trademark hat. He did not wear gloves then. Vista was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates 22 years ago and had his trademark mustache and top hat then as well. Personality Like all division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista seems to be very loyal to Whitebeard. He also seems to be modest. Abilities and Powers during the Battle of Marineford.]] As commander of the 5th division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. He is a very experienced veteran, as he was shown as a member of the Whitebeard Pirates from the times of Gol D. Roger. He is one of the strongest members of the Whitebeard Pirates, as shown by his position as the 5th division commander. Since he was the one individual Marco specifically commanded and entrusted to protect Luffy from Mihawk, he is also likely the strongest swordsman of the Whitebeard Pirates. He has incredible strength and reflexes and is also able to move very fast since he immediately backed up Luffy against Mihawk. He was capable of deflecting an attack from an axe-wielding giant, as well as easily slice down cannonballs in midair. Another indication of his strength is that during the Battle of Marineford, despite having fought against individual Shichibukai and Admiral members as well as numerous Marine officers, he sustained no injuries. Weapons Vista wields two swords, a pair of similar-looking sabers with purple hilts, and are visibly distinguishable from another by their different sheaths attached to his waist. In the anime, whenever he uses his attacks, red flower petals are generated (in a similar way pink flower petals materialize whenever Robin uses her abilities), befitting his epithet "Flower Sword". He seems to be a world renown swordsman, shown by the fact that the strongest swordsman in the world commented that only a fool would not know Vista's name. Vista lived up to his reputation as he was capable of matching Mihawk in a sword battle for a good portion of the war without showing signs of having been put on the defensive. Haki Vista is also capable of using Haki to fight Devil Fruit users. He is at the very least capable of using Busōshoku Haki, as seen when he fought against Akainu.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 574, Akainu confirms that Vista is a Haki user. History Shiki's Visit Twenty-two years ago, Vista was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates. He was seen when Shiki was aboard the Moby Dick speaking about his plans.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 0 Chapter 0 and Episode 0, Vista is seen 22 years ago on top of Moby Dick. Arrival of Ace In Ace's flashback to when he was first inducted into the crew, Vista appeared, amused at Ace's audacity in his many futile attempts to assassinate Whitebeard. Marineford Arc In present day, he was first seen attacking alongside the other Whitebeard Pirates after Aokiji froze the bay and immobilized all the ships. Later, he was seen deflecting Vice-Admiral Ronse's axe attack with his swords. He was formally introduced when Marco commanded him to back up Luffy from Mihawk's assault and he did so, successfully blocking Mihawk's sword with his two sabers before engaging in battle with Mihawk. As the Pacifista units moved in, Vista and Mihawk decided to postpone their battle to escape from being surrounded. He, along with his fellow crewmates, was seen shocked when Squardo stabbed Whitebeard. He successfully made it onto Whitebeard's hidden black paddle-ship and was seen standing next to his crewmates. When Vista's fellow commanders Marco and Jozu were both defeated by the Admirals, he showed panic. When Whitebeard ordered for everyone to back up Luffy to save Ace, Vista sliced down some cannonballs aimed at the Straw Hat captain, and urged him to press on. After Ace was freed and began fighting alongside Luffy, Vista commented on the remarkable teamwork the two had. Vista, Marco, and Atmos are then seen shocked when they see Akainu penetrating Ace through the chest with his magma fist. After that, he and Marco simultaneously attack Akainu to keep him away from Ace, with Vista commenting that he regretted letting his guard down. Separated from Whitebeard, who was confronting Blackbeard, Vista was getting irritated at Blackbeard for speaking ill of Whitebeard and of Ace and Thatch's deaths, and had to be held back by his fellow crewmates. After Whitebeard's death, Vista and the other Whitebeard Pirates prepared to face off against Akainu to defend Luffy and to carry him on to the next era. He then appeared next to Marco, who was speaking to Shanks. Upon the war coming to a close, he and the remnants of Whitebeard's crew left. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew attended the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace at a undisclosed location somewhere in the Grand Line. Major Battles * Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai ** Vista and other pirates vs. Vice Admiral RonseOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 554 and Episode 463, Vista and other pirates are seen fighting against Ronse. ** Vista vs. Juracule Mihawk (postponed) ** Vista and Marco vs. Admiral Akainu ** Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu and Thatch) and Crocodile vs. Admiral Akainu Translation and Dub Issues "Vista" has several meanings in translation, such as "perspective" or "view." Strictly speaking, it can refer to either a point in the landscape or an opinion. Trivia *He was under Whitebeard's service for at least 20 years. References Site Navigation Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Human Category:Haki users Category:Super-Human Strength users